Milagros y Bendiciones
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sí alguien se atrevía a llamarla irresponsable, Karin no se mordería la lengua a la hora de echarle la culpa a Yuzu, insistía en que todo fue su culpa. Bueno... en realidad también era la culpa del bastardo que la arrastró al motel, pero como no sabía su nombre era difícil maldecirlo... De todos modos ¡era la culpa de todos menos ella!


Milagros y Bendiciones.

Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin se conocieron en jardín de niños. Eran muy pequeños y solo les importaba que a los dos les gustaba jugar al futbol y nada más.

Toshiro no tenía muchos amigos, los niños pensaban que era raro por su cabello blanco y las niñas le tenían miedo por su fría mirada. Karin no tenía amigas, pero sí algunos amigos que también estaban con ella por ser buena jugando futbol, a las niñas no les caía bien.

Irónicamente, por muchos años ella fue la única amiga que el niño de cabellos blancos tuvo. ¿Por qué decía irónicamente? Pues porque a lo largo de los años las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

Una vez crecieron, Hitsugaya se volvió mucho más atractivo al ojo femenino. Las chicas que una vez le temieron comenzaron a anhelar estar con él, y esa fama con las mujeres también produjo que muchos chicos desearan ser sus amigos para compartir algo de esa atención que le era dada. Karin, por otro lado, fue convirtiéndose en una hermosa jovencita, pero no lo dejaba notar, se sentía avergonzada de su nuevo cuerpo y lo ocultaba tras ropas mucho más grandes de lo que le correspondía, gorras que le cubrieran los ojos y el cabello siempre corto hasta los hombros atado en una descuidada coleta. Eso junto a su actitud agresiva la hacían muy indeseable para el ojo masculino.

Su amistad solo logró sobrevivir el primer año de secundaria, antes de hacerse pedazos para siempre.

-¿Por qué siempre estás con ese grupo de idiotas superficiales? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que solo te quieren cerca por tu apariencia y tu dinero?- pues aparte de verle su bonita cara, todos sabían que su familia era muy adinerada.

-¿Acaso prefieres que este contigo y tu grupo de amigos patéticos? Y te recuerdo que sí ellos están contigo, es solo para que los defiendas de brabucones y porque les das demasiado miedo como para que piensen en abandonarte. Pero a mí no me das miedo, Kurosaki.- el que de repente volviera a llamarla por su nombre como en las épocas en las que recién estaban comenzando a ser amigos le dolió.

-¿Entonces vas a abandonarme?- susurró dolida.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer. No necesito a alguien que solo está ahí para hacer reclamos y opinar de lo que hago con mi vida.-

-Pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos de verdad. ¡Los amigos de verdad te dicen cuándo estás siendo un idiota!-

-No, los amigos de verdad te hacen pasar un buen momento. Y tú desde hace mucho que solo me das disgustos. Esto se acabó, Kurosaki. Ya no quiero ser visto hablando con alguien tan rara como tú.- eso dolió aún más que todo lo anterior.

-Bien entonces… ¡Veté a la mierda, Hitsugaya!- sin más se marchó pisando fuerte.

De eso ya habían pasado varios años, y ella a veces lo veía pasar por los pasillos de la preparatoria rodeado de sus muchos amigos, habiéndola olvidado por completo… Y aun con todo eso, como una completa estúpida seguía recordándolo y estando al pendiente de él. Amándolo en secreto como lo hizo siempre, desde el primer día que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Cuando se enteró de su nueva novia, fue un duro golpe para su ilusa mente. Ella era alta, castaña, de ojos verdes, femenina. Ya llevaban varios meses juntos y aun así el solo verlos le provocaba un inmenso dolor y otra dosis de baja autoestima.

Se sentía patética y se odiaba por sus tontos sentimientos, pero así eran las cosas y por más que intentó no pudo cambiarlas. Solo le quedaba resignarse y esperar algún día dejar de ser tan imbécil y ganar la capacidad de seguir adelante.

-Karin-chan… ¿Otra vez deprimida?- preguntó Yuzu con resignación entrando a la habitación que había dejado tiempo atrás para mudarse a la habitación de su hermano mayor cuando este fue a la universidad.

-No… solo cansada por el entrenamiento.- murmuró su excusa de siempre para que la dejara en paz. Esta vez, sin embargo, Yuzu decidió ser más perseverante.

-Estoy harta de verte así, Karin-chan. Necesitas un cambio.- se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. -¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta de hoy?-

-¿Estás loca, Yuzu?- finalmente despegó la cara de la almohada para mirarla como sí le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. –Esa fiesta es para chicos populares. Tú eres popular, por eso te invitaron. Yo no soy popular, por eso me quedó aquí mirando partidos de futbol.- le explicó como si fuera lo obvio ¡porque lo era!

-Pero tú eres mi hermana, así que tengo todo el derecho a llevarte. ¿Y sabes qué?- de repente se llevó las manos a las caderas, entrando en su modo mandón. -¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Vendrás conmigo a ese fiesta te guste o no!- sin más la tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a levantarse de la cama.

La siguiente hora fue una completa tortura para Karin. Intentó escapar de Yuzu varias veces pero no lo consiguió, su hermana estaba realmente decidida. Acabó obligándola a ponerse un apretado vestido rojo sin tiras largo hasta pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, haciéndole un ridículo peinado y forzándola a llevar tacones de cinco centímetros. Afortunadamente pudo salvarse del maquillaje porque se revolvía demasiado y su gemela no quería hacerle un enchastre en el rostro, pero aun así accedió a ponerse solo un poco de labial brillante cuando ella le hizo pucheros a los que no podía resistirse.

Y así, avergonzada y completamente incómoda, fue a esa estúpida fiesta donde de seguro haría el ridículo en compañía de su hermana y su novio Jinta, que la miró como si fuera un marciano por un momento antes de decirle lo linda que se veía cuando Yuzu le clavó un codazo en el estómago.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, quiso morir de vergüenza allí mismo por todas las miradas y murmullos que se esparcieron por ella. Afortunadamente pudo no decir una palabra ya que Yuzu se encargó de hacer toda la conversación con los pocos que se atrevían a acercarse a preguntar sí esa que veían allí era realmente la marimacho de la preparatoria.

Finalmente acabó sentada en la mesa comiéndose los bocadillos y bebiéndose el ponche mientras veía a lo lejos a su hermana y su novio bailar. Un par de chicos demasiado borrachos o demasiado hormonales quisieron acercársele para intentar coquetearle, pero fueron rápidamente espantados por su mal carácter que no había cambiado ni un poco pese a su nueva apariencia.

Luego de un tiempo, comenzó a sentirse mareada y ver destellos de blanco por doquier, y al no hallar explicación después de mucho pensarlo de repente sus ojos se fijaron en el ponche y luego en el grupo de borrachos que había estado bebiendo del mismo ponche que ella toda la noche.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Pero luego no se dio cuenta de nada más.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, fue con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un horrible dolor entre las piernas aparte de la sensación de estar desnuda y en una habitación desconocida lo que de inmediato le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Había perdido la virginidad por una borrachera en una fiesta. ¿Qué original, verdad?

Ahora resulta que aparte de fea, marimacho y rara también era una zorra. Genial.

Estaba en una habitación de hotel y no había ni rastros del ladrón de virginidades, así que solo aprovechó para darse una ducha, se vistió y salió de ahí imaginando que ya estaba todo pagado. Sería demasiado que el bastardo la haya desflorado aprovechándose de su inconsciencia y luego esperara que ella pague la habitación.

Estaba enfada y decepcionada consigo misma, quería encontrar al idiota y golpearlo pero ¿de qué serviría? Ya estaba hecho. Ahora solo había una cosa que quería hacer.

Compartir la culpa con Yuzu. Gritarle y reclamarle que esto era su culpa por querer que "se divierta" y luego abandonarla dejando que cualquier idiota se la lleve solo por bailar con su estúpido novio. ¡Ya la escucharía! Esto fue su culpa.

Por desgracia, Yuzu estaba demasiado preocupada y llorosa cuando llegó a casa como para que fuera capaz de gritarle. Ella ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por haberla perdido de vista en la fiesta y luego se pasó toda la noche intentando averiguar dónde estaba y su padre y ella estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía pero por suerte la pelinegra llegó justo a tiempo.

Obviamente su familia se dio cuenta de por qué había desaparecido anoche, pero al verla tan de mal humor y amargada no le hicieron preguntas y simplemente la dejaron subir a su habitación a descansar. Siguió deprimida el resto del fin de semana, pero al menos ahora Yuzu no la molestaba ya que todavía se sentía culpable. Al menos algo bueno salió de eso.

A la semana siguiente, un milagro ocurrió.

-Hola, Kurosaki.- era Toshiro.

Él se había acercado a hablarle mientras estaba almorzando sola a la sombra de un árbol.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso ya era el fin del mundo?

-¿Hitsugaya?- lo llamó por su apellido, conteniéndose de llamarlo por su nombre porque era muy consciente del hecho de que ya no eran amigos.

Él hizo una mueca de algo que ella no supo identificar, antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Bien…- contestó dudosa. -¿Qué quieres?- no iba a preguntarle sí estaba bien o no, se lo veía muy feliz rodeado de sus amigos de cabezas tan huecas como la suya.

-Nada, yo solo… quería pedirte disculpas.- eso la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Un poco tarde para eso, no crees?- intentó mantener su tono de voz sarcástico para ocultar su sorpresa y el pequeño dolor que había renacido con fuerza al tenerlo a su lado otra vez.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Pero aun así… tenía que disculparme.- la miró con profunda pena. –Créeme que no quería lastimarte de ningún modo.- le aseguró. –No sé en lo que estaba pensando.-

-Hitsugaya, por favor. ¿Por qué demonios me dices esto?- su amistad ya estaba más que rota así que ¿por qué venir a fastidiarla ahora? Era imposible reparar todo ese daño. –Ya está en el pasado. Ya no me importa y sé que no te importa tampoco. Solo olvídalo y déjame en paz.- dolía hablar con él, dolía escucharlo disculparse por temas que ya estaban enterrados. Solo la hacía desear volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que de algún modo esa distancia entre ellos no haya surgido nunca. Pero ya era tarde.

-Yo…- tartamudeó por un momento, pareciendo un poco sorprendido. -Pensé que…- se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente, ella intento mostrarse indiferente ante lo sexy que eso se vio. –Pensé que… ¿No dijiste que… me amabas?- la miró con ojos dudosos.

La boca de la Kurosaki cayó.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde había sacado eso?! ¡Ella nunca le dijo a nadie de sus sentimientos por él! O bueno, a nadie excepto a Yuzu, pero eso fue hace varios meses.

Cuando se enteró de que Toshiro tenía novia, corrió a esconderse bajo las escaleras y se puso a llorar como la estúpida que era, entonces su hermana la encontró y la consoló, por lo que ella entre lágrimas le confesó que estaba enamorada de su ex mejor amigo.

¿Acaso Toshiro las había escuchado hablar? ¿Pero por qué se aparecía a preguntarle por eso después de meses? Bueno, eso no era importante ahora. Tenía que reparar esto y tenía que hacerlo ahora. No iba a darle ese poder sobre ella después de todo lo que pasó.

-Escucha…- comenzó cuidadosamente. –Eso que dije… fue solo cosa del momento.- estaba celosa y triste por su ilusión perdida, pero realmente no era amor. Solo un estúpido flechazo. –Por supuesto que no te amo, desconozco por completo a la persona que eres desde hace muchos años. No tienes que sentirte mal por alguna mierda de romperme el corazón porque te aseguró que no fue así.- pese a sus ocasionales periodos de depresión desde que tenía novia, creía firmemente en que ya estaba comenzando a superarlo. Aunque esta conversación probablemente no la ayudaría. –Todo entre nosotros terminó desde hace mucho y ya no me gusta la persona que eres ahora. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- se abrazó a sí misma, manteniendo su mirada apartada de él. –Así que, por favor… no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.- dolía demasiado.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a hablar con voz suave y baja.

-Está bien… sí eso es lo que quieres. Solo quería pedirte disculpas y que sepas que fui un estúpido. No debería haberme ido. Pero sí ahora me pides que me vaya, te complaceré.- sin más se retiró dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y su almuerzo.

¿Con eso de "no debería haberme ido" se refería a que no debería haber terminado su amistad? Suponía que sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer su almuerzo, tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto al espantarlo.

No obstante, sus depresiones ahora cada vez más seguidas no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con ella. Pero eso no era lo peor, desearía que eso fuera lo peor, sin embargo desgraciadamente tenía cosas más grandes en las cuales preocuparse.

…Como el hecho de que ahora estaba con una prueba de embarazo marcando positivo en las manos…

Fue corriendo a lloriquearle a Yuzu, por supuesto, y lo primero que ella hizo fue arrastrarla al hospital.

La confirmación de un mes y medio de embarazo, el hecho de que todo marchaba bien, un regaño por no haber estado comiendo bien y una lista de nuevos cuidados que tendría que tener de ahora en adelante. Eso fue todo lo que recibió en su visita médica.

Tenía diecisiete años y faltaban seis meses para que terminara la escuela. No iba a dejarla así que de camino a casa ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de tener que resistir las miradas y los comentarios cuando se paseara por los pasillos con una enorme barriga. Para colmo no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser el padre bastardo, y su padre seguramente no estaría muy contento, y luego estaba Ichigo… Él simplemente iba a matarla, lo cual tal vez sea bueno porque así se libraría de su sufrimiento.

Por suerte su padre se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba, solo que el idiota le dijo de manera tan amable que estaría allí para ella que terminó haciéndola llorar a mares y abrazarlo como no lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años. Tuvo que decirle a su hermano pocas semanas después, él quería matar al padre del niño, luego quiso matarla a ella cuando le dijo que no tenía idea de quién era. Discutieron muy feo y al final su gemela terminó abofeteando a Ichigo por algunas cosas feas que le dijo y estarla estresando. Estuvieron peleados y sin hablarse por un mes antes de que él cediera y fuera arrastrándose a pedirle perdón y asegurarle que la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Así que sí, afortunadamente contaba con los ánimos de su familia para esta dura etapa de su vida.

Lo malo es que cuando cumplió los cinco meses de embarazo, todavía quedando dos meses para que acabe la escuela, todos comenzaron a notar su vientre de embarazada, y las miradas nada discretas y los comentarios horribles comenzaron a hacerse oír.

Sus amigos entendieron por qué había estado evitándolos últimamente, y la atosigaron con preguntas antes de que Jinta, que aparte de novio de su hermana era su amigo barra rival los calló de un golpe en la nuca y les gritó que no la estresaran ya que Yuzu le había encargado ese trabajo y él se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que su adorada novia le decía. Ellos siguieron mirándola raro, pero mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

Unas semanas después de que su embarazo se hiciera más que evidente para toda la escuela, ocurrió otro milagro.

Toshiro se le acercó cuando estaba comiendo bajo la sombra del mismo árbol de antes. Normalmente Jinta y Yuzu siempre estaban con ella, pero ese día tuvieron algo que hacer y de inmediato el albino se apareció y se sentó a su lado.

-Karin.- susurró.

¿La había llamado por su nombre? Wow.

-Hitsugaya…- ella no pensaba darle el mismo honor, sí es que lo podía llamar así. -¿Qué quieres?- pensó que fue muy clara en sus intenciones de mantenerlo lejos la última vez que hablaron.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, viéndose casi traicionado. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

¡Pero qué entrometido! ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a reclamarle decirle una noticia tan importante cuando ya dejó en claro que ellos ya no eran y nunca volverían a ser amigos? ¿Acaso quería saber los detalles para tener algo con lo que chismear con sus amiguitos superficiales? Nunca creyó que él fuera del tipo chismoso, pero aquí lo tenía. De verdad que ya no era el que solía ser… Ya no era su Toshiro. Pero ella no pensaba darle ninguna clase de dato para que vaya con el chisme a sus amiguitos.

-¿Por qué debería?- sonrió cínicamente. –Te dije que no quiero que te me acerques, Hitsugaya.- ahora él la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser así, Karin?!- gruñó con ojos llenos de furia. –Entiendo que estés molesta. ¿Pero de verdad me quieres fuera de tu vida en un momento como este? ¿De verdad me harías eso? ¡Yo quiero apoyarte! Sí solo me dejaras…- su tono se volvió suplicante.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. De verdad parecía importarle… Pero por otro lado… más bien parecía lastima. ¿Quería hacerse el buen amigo ahora que ella estaba embarazada y abandonada? Lo necesitó mucho muchas veces a lo largo de todos esos años separados. Acercarse ahora solo le traería más estrés y era lo último que necesitaba.

-No quiero tus limosnas, Hitsugaya.- dijo con tono inexpresivo.

-¡No son limosnas!- rodó los ojos. -¡Es mi deber! Y quiero hacerlo.- recalcó la parte de querer como si fuera estúpida.

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Y no me debes nada!- ¿por qué esa elección de palabras, de todos modos? –Entiéndelo, maldita sea, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! Solo me das dolor de cabeza. Lárgate que le haces mal a mi bebé.- acarició su vientre, puesto que su bebé había estado pateando como condenado desde que Hitsugaya comenzó a hablar.

Él había abierto la boca para protestar, pero se calló al escucharla decir que le hacía mal al bebé. Dudó por un segundo, antes de suspirar y volver a hablar en voz más baja.

-¿P-puedo al menos…?...- balbuceó casi con timidez. -¿Puedo al menos… acariciar tu vientre?- la miró suplicante.

Ella se sorprendió por la petición, pero no veía por qué no. A muchos les había dejado acariciar su vientre puesto que a su bebé aparentemente le gustaba o eso parecía decir cuando se removía dentro de su vientre. Él era un viejo amigo así que al menos esto podía darle por haber demostrado un mínimo de interés.

-Está bien…- tomó su mano y la guió hacia donde sentía las pataditas más insistentes. –Ahí está… ¿Lo sientes?-

Toshiro sonrió con ternura, extendiendo sus dedos por sobre la tela de su camisa lo suficientemente delgada para que no tuviera que alzarla cada vez que alguien quería darle una caricia. Las pataditas se hicieron más insistentes y la sonrisa del joven se hizo un poco más grande, más llena de ternura y admiración y… ¿era idea suya o sus ojos se habían cristalizado? No, debía ser su imaginación.

-Gracias…- luego de varios minutos, finalmente se apartó aunque muy lentamente. –Te dejaré sola ahora…- la miró con tristeza una última vez antes de alejarse.

Karin resistió el impulso de pedirle que regresara al sentir a su bebé removerse descontento.

Finalmente llegó el fin del año escolar y ella tuvo que faltar a su propia graduación porque no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de los padres de sus compañeros puesto que estos ya la juzgaban lo suficiente como para que tuviera que soportar a sus progenitores, así que solo Yuzu le traería su diploma y al diablo.

Una semana después de haber terminado las clases, con ella teniendo casi ocho meses de embarazo y siendo prácticamente una maldita pelota de playa andante, tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta de su casa porque su padre estaba en la clínica con pacientes y Yuzu se había ido a una cita con su novio.

-¿Quién demonios es?- oh, otro milagro ya no tan sorprendente. Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta de su casa. -¿Hitsugaya? ¿Pero qué haces en mi casa?- lo miró con la boca abierta.

¿No le había quedado más que muy claro que no lo quería cerca de ella?

-Karin, tenemos que hablar y esta vez tendrás que escucharme.-dijo seriamente. –Ahora déjame entrar para que puedas sentarte.- ella se hizo a un lado inconscientemente y él atravesó la puerta y de inmediato la cerró para luego tomarla cuidadosamente por la cintura y por un brazo para guiarla hacia el sofá, donde la hizo sentar con delicadeza para luego sentarse a su lado. -¿Estas cerca de los ocho meses ya, verdad?-

-Sí…- contestó dudosa, luego sacudió la cabeza. –Corta la mierda, Hitsugaya. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.- cruzó los brazos por encima de su gran barriga.

-Tal vez tú lo dijiste, pero yo ni siquiera comencé a hablar.- tomó sus manos y la miró seriamente, impidiéndole librarse de su agarre aunque sin ejercer fuerza suficiente como para lastimarla. –Karin, por favor escúchame. Lamentó todo el mal que alguna vez te hice. Lamentó haberme apartado de ti cuando éramos niños, créeme que me he arrepentido de eso cada maldito minuto desde el momento en el que acabé con nuestra amistad. Tenías razón, tenías razón en todo. Esas personas con las que estaba… son tan superficiales, tan vacías, tan pretenciosas. Me harté de ellos después de unos meses pero aun así no los dejaba porque ya me había vuelto adicto a la atención y no quería quedarme solo.- bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Ella ya no intentaba librarse, interesada en lo que estaba diciendo. –Siempre te veía a lo lejos fantaseando con correr hacia ti para rogarte de rodillas que me perdones, muchas veces casi lo hago. Pero fue en la fiesta que tomé valor.- ¿fiesta? ¿De qué hablaba ahora? –Estabas tan hermosa… Siempre te vi hermosa, desde el primer día en jardín de niños… pero ese día… verte tan hermosa y tan sola me dio el impulso de valor que necesitaba.- la miró con una sonrisa, antes de bajar la mirada con el rostro rojo. –Yo… no esperaba que estuvieras tan borracha.-

Esperen.

-¿Qué?- jadeó al comenzar a sospechar algo, pero… era imposible… ¿verdad?

-Yo… había bebido un poco también, pero sin duda no estaba tan borracho como tú.- se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente. –Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para llevarte a un hotel a "hablar tranquilos". Y es cierto que hablamos un poco, pero más que nada nosotros…- evitó mirarla, su rostro escarlata. –Hicimos el amor. Tú estabas borracha y yo no use protección, aparte fue tu primera vez así que por lo tanto toda la responsabilidad recaía en mí y aun así fui un irresponsable.- tragó saliva. –Y luego aun así tuve el descaro de marcharme antes de que despertaras. Estaba aterrorizado de que te arrepintieras o que me mates por prácticamente haberme aprovechado de ti… no lo pensé bien y me fui.- se mordió el labio. –Fui un grandísimo idiota y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Luego de eso quise reparar el error, terminé con la que ahora es mi ex novia y quise hablar contigo pero… ya sabes, estabas muy molesta y no quisiste escuchar nada. Luego me enteré de que estabas embarazada… Y, Karin, sé que me merezco muchas de las cosas que dijiste, pero aun así ¿no crees que tengo derecho a hacerme cargo de mi hijo?- la miró dolorosamente. –Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, y quisiera apoyarte pero no me has dejado.- masculló desesperadamente. –Por eso vine a rogarte, Karin. Por favor, por favor perdóname, por favor déjame ser parte de la vida de mi hijo.- soltó una de sus manos para posarla en su vientre. –Te juró que compensaré todos mis errores, te juró que seré el mejor padre que nuestro hijo podría tener. Por favor, Karin, no me alejes de ustedes. Aceptare cualquier insulto o golpe que quieras darme, pero… ¡AGH!-

Ante esa última declaración, Karin decidió tomarlo en serio y callarlo metiéndole un buen puñetazo en la nariz con su mano libre.

-¡¿Así que TÚ fuiste el bastardo?!- se puso en pie y lo señaló acusadoramente mientras se revolcaba de dolor en el piso. -¡TÚ te aprovechaste de mí! ¡TÚ me dejaste embarazada! ¡Y TÚ lo sabías y aun así no dijiste nada!- bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar correctamente.

-Espera…- él se levantó del suelo a duras penas sujetando su nariz. -¿No lo sabías?- la miró incrédulo. -¿No sabías que el bebé es mío? ¿No sabías que dormiste conmigo?- ante su mirada firme y fulminante, se quedó con el rostro desencajado. -¿Pero de qué demonios hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo, entonces?-

-Bueno, aparentemente tú estabas hablando de dejarme abandonada como a una zorra barata, y yo estaba hablando de haber roto nuestra amistad a los trece años.- masculló secamente. –Luego pensé que simplemente me tenías lastima o querías hacer algún chisme con tus amiguitos tan huecos como tú, mientras que tú estabas hablando de hacerte cargo de tu hijo.- hizo una mueca.

Ok, la verdad él estaba siendo demasiado obvio allí. Debería haberlo deducido pero simplemente… nunca lo habría imaginado. Genial, ahora se sentía estúpida.

Toshiro la miró fijamente por un minuto, antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y gemir pesadamente.

-No pensé que no recordarías… aunque debí, ya que estabas tan borracha.- sonrió tristemente. –Ah, por cierto. ¿Por qué dijiste que lo de decirme que me amabas fue cosa del momento sí no recuerdas el momento? Me lo dijiste justo después de… ya sabes.-

-Oh.- se sonrojó levemente. –La verdad pensé que… pensé que tal vez te referías a cuando se lo dije a Yuzu una vez. Creí que nos habías escuchado.- confesó.

-¿Entonces… sí me amas?- indagó casi con miedo. Ella estaba a punto de decir que no, pero él continuó. –Porque yo sí te amo, Karin.-

Eso la dejó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí? De un momento a otro resulta que Toshiro es el padre de su bebé, que han estado en un gran malentendido por meses y ahora le dice que la ama. ¿Qué seguía?

-Yo…- la voz le tembló. –Yo… tengo las ecografías del bebé. ¿Quieres verlas?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

No se sentía lista para decírselo, al menos no a él y no sobria y no podría emborracharse en un largo tiempo ahora que tendría un bebé que cuidar.

Él se notó extremadamente decepcionado, pero asintió levemente.

-¿Ya sabes sí es niño o niña?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando todas las ecografías de su bebé ya en sus manos. La verdad era un poco adorable ver sus ojos tan abiertos y maravillados.

-No se ha dejado ver, aunque sospechamos que puede ser niña.- comentó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Ya veo… ¿Tienes nombre ya?-

-Podemos elegirlo juntos, si quieres.- murmuró en voz baja después de negar con la cabeza.

-Eso me encantaría.- la miró de reojo por un momento antes de volver la vista a lo que tenía en manos.

-¿Tus padres saben que serán abuelos?- preguntó preocupada por los multimillonarios abuelos de su bebé aunque los recordaba como buenas personas pero ahora eran mucho más ricos que antes y podrían haber cambiado.

-Sí, lo saben. Mi madre me ha estado chillando por meses queriendo verte.- sonrió divertido. –También se la pasa diciendo que sabía que íbamos a terminar juntos.- ella rió, recordando a esa mujer tan loca que siempre quería emparejarla con su hijo.

-La he echado de menos…-

-También te ha extrañado… siempre estaba diciendo que quería que volvieras a ponerme en mi lugar. Al final tuve que ponerme en mi lugar a mí mismo para que me aceptes aunque sea como padre de nuestro hijo.- rió secamente. –Solo los cielos saben qué tendré que hacer para que me aceptes como pareja.- ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

No quería hablar de eso por el momento. Tal vez luego, cuando naciera el bebé, pero por ahora prefería evitarse el estrés. Aún tenía mucho que reclamarle y mucho que aclarar, no quería decirle que no pero tampoco quería aceptar tan fácilmente.

-La próxima semana tengo una cita con mi doctora. Imaginó que querrás ir.- volvió a cambiar de tema. Él suspiró.

-Claro, me encantaría.-

-¿Saben lo que me encantaría a mí?- ambos se estremecieron ante la voz sorpresiva haciéndose oír de repente. -¡Que ustedes dos se casen de inmediato!- era su padre, sonriéndoles de un modo jovial pero también un poco… amenazante.

-¡Papá! ¡Tú no puedes decidir en mi vida!- de haber podido lo habría pateado. -¡Además aún no tenemos dieciocho años!-

-Pero él los cumplirá este mes, y de todos modos tengo el permiso de sus padres y tú tienes mi permiso, hija.- alzó su celular mostrando una llamada en curso. Karin podía imaginar perfectamente a la madre de Toshiro con la oreja pegada al celular escuchando todo lo que su padre había espiado probablemente desde el principio. –Y no te estoy dando una opción, te casas con el padre de tu hijo porque ya todos sabemos que lo amas y fin del asunto.- Karin se sonrojó de furia y vergüenza.

-¿Y esperas que me case pareciendo una pelota de playa?- refunfuñó.

-Karin, estás hermosa.- ese fue Toshiro, a lo que ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada. ¡No estaba ayudándola siendo tan lindo!

-Se casarán por el civil, luego de que nazca el bebé tendrán una gran fiesta.- aseguró sonriendo otra vez como un idiota. -¡No te preocupes, hijita! ¡Papi te dará la boda de tus sueños con el hombre que amas!- en toda respuesta, Karin le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí el fic del tema Embarazo indeseado/adolescente, el cual es mi tema favorito en la Semana HK 7w7 Y si no sabes por qué es porque no has leido la gran mayoria de mis fics y no sabes que me gusta meter embarazos sorpresas cada dos por tres XD

No puedo evitarlo, es como mi marca personal xP

Este fue el primer fic que escribí para la Semana HK, hace muuucho tiempo, y estaba ansiosa por subirlo! Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Los personajes de Tite! Nos leemos mañana ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
